Silent Hill: Kingdom Hearts Edition
by Zexion12
Summary: Zexion And Demyx Are Sent To A New World That Just Opened Up...Silent Hill... Please Read&Review
1. Silent Hill

Silent Hill

Alright people here's Silent hill: Kingdom Hearts Edition I hope you like it. So please Enjoy this Spooky Story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway at a steady pace. Xemnas had called me down to his office and whenever you get called down to his office it must be important. I quickened my pace down the hallway.<p>

I frowned when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I stopped and felt a hand touch my shoulder and I was met with the lazy Nocturne Demyx. I asked "and what do I owe this pleasure Demyx?" Demyx lightly smiled and replied "your heading down to Xemnas's room, right?"

I raised one eyebrow at him and said "yes why?"

Demyx grinned and said "cool I'm going there to, we can go together." I sighed as I shook my head. I pray to Kingdom Hearts that I'm not paired with Demyx. I sighed in annoyance "alright come on." It was a silent trip to Xemnas's office. We reached Xemnas's office and I knocked on the door.

I heard a deep voice say "come in."

I opened the door and we both walked in and closed the door behind us. Xemnas was sitting behind his desk with his hands folded on his desk. He looked from me and Demyx and said "Zexion, Demyx good you're both here, now I know you're wondering why I summoned you here today."

Demyx and I both nodded and Xemnas continued "I have discovered a new world called Silent Hill, and I would like for two to do a recon mission on it."

I nodded understanding the mission but of course Demyx protested "but Superior can't someone else do this like Axel?"

Xemnas sighed and replied "no Demyx, this mission is easy all I want you to do is recon, find out what the world's Heartless is and get the entire layout of it." Demyx sighed not wanting to do the mission.

The mission sounded easy, it was a recon mission which Demyx loves.

I ignored Demyx and said "we won't fail you Superior."

Xemnas smiled and said "I know you won't, also be very careful I sensed a lot of Darkness coming from that world." We nodded and Xemnas waved his hand and next to us a dark portal appeared. I walked through the portal and Demyx followed suit. We walked out another portal in a foggy environment. The portal closed behind us.

I looked around and saw a road ahead of us. Demyx asked "where are we?"

I looked around and answered "looks like Xemnas took us to the wrong spot." Demyx deeply exhaled and said "so this isn't Silent Hill?" I shook my head and said "this is still Silent Hill but not the right location." Demyx nodded squinting at something and then pointed "hey Zexion look!" I looked to where he was pointing and I saw a tan jeep parked on the side of the road.

I raised one eyebrow at it suspicious of why it was there. I looked over to Demyx to already find him running over to the car. I sighed as I put my head to my and slowly shook my head. I quickly followed after Demyx and we both reached the car. I peeked inside the car and saw nothing. I shrugged my shoulders as I opened the driver's door.

Demyx followed my lead and he opened the passenger's door and looked at me. I nodded towards him and we both climbed in closed the door. I found that the keys were still in ignition. I started up the car and Demyx asked "do you even know how to drive?" I scoffed "yes I know I how to drive." I put the car in drive and drove down the road.

I put my foot down on the gas pedal and we were speeding down the road. Demyx gripped the armchair next to his chair and asked "shouldn't you slow down?" I ignored him and sped up and we were going at least 70 miles.

I gripped the steering wheel and then frowned when I heard police sirens behind me. Demyx said "I told you to slow down!" I rolled my eyes as I slowed down and parked on the side of the road. The police car was actually a police motor bike.

I looked in my rear view mirror and saw the officer getting off his/her bike and walked towards my window and the police officer turned out to be a woman.

She took off her dark sunglasses and asked "license and resignation." I gulped and Demyx said "I told him to slow down officer but he didn't listen." I glared at Demyx and exclaimed "shut your mouth and sit there nobody asked for your opinion!" Demyx grunted and looked the other way staring out of the window.

I looked back at the officer and she said "license and resignation, I won't ask again."

I grunted and I looked at the steering wheel. I quickly put the car in drive and sped off down the road. Demyx asked "now where are going?" I ignored once again and sped down the road once again and I saw a sign that read Silent Hill ahead.

I nodded and we drove across a small bridge. I drove faster and then slammed hard on the brakes when I saw a boy with blonde hair run across the street.

The car spun around as I struggled to gain control of the wheel. The car slammed to a stop and I hit my head hard on the steering wheel while Demyx hit his head hard on the dashing board.

I don't know when I woke up but I did. I leaned my head and put my hand to my throbbing head. I shook my head and looked over at Demyx and saw that he was missing; the passenger's side door was open.

I gasped and opened my door and slowly stepped out. I staggered back a little and looked around. It was foggy but only around my ankles. I went in front of the car and saw a sign on the side of the road that read: Silent Hill. A long drug out siren rippled through the air as I saw black ash slowly falling out of the sky.

I rubbed my head and cried out "DEMYX!"

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like it. I love where this story is going. I'll try to keep it to the story line but I have some pretty good ideas for this story and can't wait to show you guys. Leave a Review about what you think of the story so far.<p>

Do you like where its going, is it boring, exciting, confusing, leave your opinion in a review and I'll be sure to get back to ASAP. So i hope you Enjoyed this Spooky Story. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Stuck

-Zexion12


	2. Stuck

Stuck

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I frantically looked around and angrily sighed. I grunted as my head started to throb in pain. I put my hand to my hand slowly shook my head. When I looked at my gloved hand there was blood on it.<p>

I grunted I must have hurt myself more then I thought. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a beaker half way full of a cure potion. I grunted it was the only potion I had on me. Demyx probably has potions he's always carrying them with him. I took the cork off the top of it and chugged it down.

I smacked my lips as the warm sensation went from my lips to my whole body healing any bruises or cuts that I had. I looked sighed once more and threw the ground to the side and heard it shatter as it hit the ground. I looked around so this is Silent Hill. I couldn't see too much because of the fog.

I should leave him here but Xemnas will be furious if I come back alone. I angrily shook my head, looks like I'm stuck here till I find him. When I find Demyx I'll strangle him.

I cried out "DEMYX!"

I looked around and slowly started down the street. I looked around at the deserted buildings.

I wish I Xemnas would have given me some time so I could read a book about this place and learn the history of it. Maybe there's a bookstore somewhere around here. I sighed and then a loud siren wailed out into the air. I wonder where that siren was coming from. I wonder what kind of Heartless this place has.

That's when I heard a choking noise coming from behind me. I slowly turned around and raised one eyebrow at what I saw. It was a shadow Heartless but this shadow Heartless was different from the others that I saw. This one looked slightly deformed. Its antennas were bent in two different directions.

Its eye went from yellow to a crimson red. It had a mouth but it looked all shrived up and had drool running out of its mouth. Its walk was sort of like a stagger. It was an abomination against nature. I looked at it an disgust and quickly thrust down my hand and a wisp of Darkness appeared but quickly faded away.

My eyes widened in surprise as the Heartless slowly crept closer to me. I gulped and once again attempted to summon my weapon but nothing happened. I quickly shook my head as I couldn't believe what was happening. I looked up at the Heartless as it came closer. I took a couple steps back and tried summoning my weapon again but the attempt was futile.

What was going on why couldn't I summon my weapon? This was bad how was I going to eliminate Heartless? The Heartless slowly started to make a choking noise and then spat out a thick stream of gray liquid at me. I took steps back as the strange liquid hit the ground and smoke started to come up.

Acid?

When did Heartless shout Acid out of their mouth? I didn't have a weapon so what was I going to do. The only thing I could think of was to run.

I turned around and ran as fast as I can. I didn't have a choice but to run without a weapon I was defenseless. I ran down an alleyway and down some steps leading into an underground level. Once I reached the bottom step I looked around and saw that it was a gate but in the shape of a maze. I grunted and looked around and that's when I saw a boy with blonde hair dart across the maze.

I exclaimed "DEMYX!"

I ran through the maze and cried out "DEMYX!"

I finally made it though the maze into a small opening in the middle of it. I frantically looked around for Demyx and saw nothing. I sighed in annoyance wondering where he could have gone. Wait was that Demyx? All I saw was blonde hair. I sighed as a long alarm wailed in the air. That alarm was really starting to annoy me.

I folded my arms against my chest as I pondered about what I should do next. That's when I heard footsteps behind me and I grunted as I slowly turned around and was surprised at what I saw.

It was a crowd of Shadow Heartless. Not the kind that I saw outside just the normal ones. I took a step back as they slowly started to advance towards me. I tried summoning my weapon but once again it was futile. I quickly shook my head this is not the way I would want to die. I have so many more things to accomplish.

The Heartless crept closer as I took more steps back till I fell into a room. I landed on my back and sat up a little bit and looked around at where I was and saw that it was just a small supply closet. The Heartless slowly started to come into the supply closet as I backed up more.

My eyes widened as I covered my face with my arm as the Heartless was about to attack me but then a miracle happened. I uncovered my eyes when I didn't feel anything and I was met with a surprise. The Heartless wasn't moving and I saw that they were fading away into Darkness. That was strange but also good for me.

I pulled myself and dusted myself off and left the supply closet. I made my way through the maze and walked up the stairs and out of the alley way. I looked around and saw nothing. I quickly made my way down the street. I turned the corner and saw the jeep that Demyx and I were driving in.

I walked past it and kept going. If I keep going I should get to the bridge which should lead me out of this creepy town. I walked further and my eyes widened in surprise at what I saw. It was a fracture…..

* * *

><p>Sorry for the extremely long update I've been so busy but don't worry I'll be updating every two weeks. So tell me what you thought of the chapter was it good and does it kind of remind you of Silent Hill. I'll try to keep it close to the story line but I'll be adding my own little twist to the story. So Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Lost<p>

-Zexion12


	3. Lost

Lost

I apologize for the extremely long wait I've been so busy and have completely forgotten about my stories. So I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I looked down and saw the bottomless pit and sighed not knowing what to do. That's when a voice said "I see you've come to stop." I gasped and looked behind me to see an old woman. She had long white hair that hung down to her waist and it looked like she was a blonde. She slowly walked over to me and looked down at the bottomless pit.<p>

I looked at her and said "I'm looking for someone."

The woman looked at me and replied "a lot of people go missing here soon to be swallowed in the Darkness." I grunted and breathed in and out and thrust down my hand and Darkness appeared above my hand and then formed the Lexicon. I smiled feeling proud of myself. I opened the Lexicon and flipped through the pages till I found a blank page.

That's when a picture of Demyx appeared on the blank page. I turned the book around to face her and asked "have you seen this boy?"

She looked at the picture and her eyes widened and she exclaimed "that's my boy, that's my Myde!"

I raised one eyebrow at her, Myde? She reached for the page and tried to rip it out. I gasped and snatched the book away from her causing her to fall to the ground. I closed the book and took a couple steps back.

She looked up at me and said "that's my boy, that's my Myde!"

I shook my head and exclaimed "are you mental?" I quickly walked away from her and walked back to the car.

I put it on the hood in front of the car. Myde, that's Demyx's somebody. That woman back there could that be Myde's mom? That's when somebody grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them behind my back and I felt handcuffs getting put on.

I gasped and looked behind me to see the cop from earlier. I struggled and exclaimed "what do you think your doing?"

She turned me around and I saw that her name Rose. I glared at her took a glance at my Lexicon and saw it fade away into Darkness. I sighed and turned back to Rose and said "you don't understand I'm looking for my…. friend." Rose grabbed my arm and turned me around and we started walking back the way I just came.

Rose said "I hit my head chasing after you."

I sighed as we reached the fracture and I didn't see the old woman anywhere. Rose grunted and asked "where'd the bridge go?" I shrugged my shoulders and Rose turned me around and we started walking forward.

Rose said "maybe there's a police station so I can radio somebody." We walked past the jeep and kept on going.

I sighed in annoyance as I was forced forward. I really didn't want to go back into the town but I had no choice. We slowly started to walk past the junk yard and suddenly we stopped when the long alarm rang out into the air. I looked up into the sky and looked around. Rose asked "what is that?"

I replied "I've been trying to figure that out since I got here." Rose sighed and we were about to start walking when we heard a choked gurgling noise. The first thing that popped into my mind was that deformed Heartless that I encountered. I prayed to Kingdom Hearts that it wasn't that. Xemnas should be intrigued by the Heartless that reside here. Hopefully I'll be able find the town's library and do some research about this town if this town has a library.

We looked for where that strange noise came from and we heard it once more and discovered that it was coming the junk yard. We looked towards the junk yard and I was speechless at what I saw coming over the hill of junk.

It was human but in a way it wasn't. It had no arms and it was completely grey but I could see the light blue veins running around its body. Its walk was staggered and its face well it had no face.

it only had a mouth and it was shriveled up and a strange ooze was oozing out of it just like the Heartless's. I shook my head in disgust as it walked through the hole in the fence and stood in front of the hole. Rose got in front of me and exclaimed "stop right there!" I looked at Rose shocked how she was treating this thing like it was human.

The creature took a couple steps forward and Rose pulled out her gun and pointed it at it.

I exclaimed "stop playing around with it and shoot it already!"

Rose ignored me as the thing took a couple more steps forward and Rose exclaimed "stop right there or I'll shoot!"

It took two more steps forward and started making a choking noise and then it spat out a grey liquid at Rose. The liquid got on her jacket and her helmet and it slowly started smoking. Rose screamed as she quickly pulled off her jacket and snatched her helmet revealing her short blond spiky hair. She threw her helmet to the ground and furiously fired her gun at the strange creature catching it in its chest.

I took that chance and went running around her and went running down the street. I stopped at the end of the street pushed my arms downward and slowly put my legs through the handcuffs. Pain shot through my arms as I stretched my arms too far.

I managed to get my legs through bringing my arms in front of me. I sighed in relief and slowly walked forward stopping at a town map. I scanned the map not knowing where to go. I sighed in annoyance and then grunted as I piece of paper flew into my face.

I grabbed the paper and looked at it and I gasped as I looked at the paper. This was a song….. this was one of Demyx's songs that he wrote. The Nocturne's Lullaby, I've heard him play it and surprisingly it was very good. At the bottom left corner of the page there was the word: Over, written in crayon and a arrow pointing to the back side of the page.

I turned the page and had to turn the page sideways to see the drawing that was on the back of the page. I raised one eyebrow and looked at the drawing. It was a crude drawing of a school. This drawing was horrible Demyx couldn't have drawn this. Demyx is an amazing artist and I've seen his drawings they are very detailed and look so life like.

I looked at the drawing once more and looked up at the map and smiled as I saw the school on the map. It was around the corner and two streets down. That wasn't to far and maybe that's where Demyx is. I carefully folded up the paper and put it in my cloak pocket. I ran around the town map and ran down the street to my left.

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So how do you guys like the story so far is it sticking to the story line of Silent Hill and is it what you expected with the Kingdom Hearts cast? So as ususal please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: School<p>

-Zexion12


End file.
